preyfandomcom-20200223-history
Apex
The Apex is a hostile Typhon encountered on Talos I during Prey (2017). Overview The Apex is the largest Typhon yet observed, and attacks and begins consuming the Talos I space station near the end of Prey. The Apex is summoned by the structure known as "Coral" constructed by the Typhon, which Alex Yu claims is a means of communication for the Typhon. The Apex cannot be killed directly by Morgan but its tendrils can be temporarily fended off. There are only two ways to defeat Apex: destroying Talos I through self-destruct, which results in destroying the Apex as well, or installing the Prototype Nullwave Transmitter on the Heart of the Coral and detonating it from the bridge to defeat the Apex without destroying Talos I. Attack Damage During the attack on Talos I, the Apex is responsible for the following structural damage in the station: * Talos I Exterior: As seen from the Bridge, some structures in the exterior - such as the TranStar board - remain intact. The airlocks have been blocked by the Apex. A spatial anomaly, presumably a wormhole, has been created by the Apex in the exterior. A temporary atmosphere has been created in the exterior, resembling a blueish hue. A large debris field surrounding the station - consisting of either Talos I wreckage or parts of the Apex - can be clearly seen from the Bridge. * Arboretum: The ceiling of the Arboretum is smothered by the Apex. The Apex caused the Arboretum to lose artificial gravity, and its tendrils infest the deck. The Arboretum has lost its power connection to the Power Plant, forcing the deck to use emergency power. If Alex survives his initial encounter with the Apex, he will retreat to the Bridge, leaving the deck completely abandoned. * Neuromod Division: The Neuromod Design Office and Simulation Lab has been consumed by the Apex. The Apex has deployed two tendrils in the doorway of the Neuromod Design office to attack station personnel. * Crew Quarters: This deck has been consumed by the Apex. * Deep Storage: This deck has been consumed by the Apex. * Talos I Bridge: This deck remains intact. A shutter has closed in the escape pod bay, likely placed to fix minor damage from the Apex. * G.U.T.S.: Several areas of the cargo tunnel has been infested with Apex tendrils and the Apex's body itself, blocking cargo traffic. The tunnel to Psychotronics and the magnetosphere generator remain clear of damage or infestation by the Apex. * Psychotronics: This deck's airlock and nearby surrounding area has been consumed by the Apex. The center of the rotunda adjacent to the security station on this deck has been replaced with the Apex's body. * Talos I Lobby: The lobby's window has been crushed by the Apex. The Apex has unleashed many tendrils to attack personnel within the deck, originating from the breached window. * Shuttle Bay: The airlock and all the deck's windows have been sealed by the Apex. The escape pod bay has been consumed by the Apex. * Life Support: Atmosphere Control has been almost completely consumed by the Apex. The escape pod bay and the Water Treatment Facility has been consumed by the Apex. * Cargo Bay: The entire deck, with the sole exception of the G.U.T.S. Loading Bay, has been consumed by the Apex. * Power Plant: The engineering offices has been consumed by the Apex. One of the walls of the Coolant Chamber has been filled with the Apex's body, allowing tendrils to enter. The airlock has been sealed by the Apex. The Apex has breached several walls in the Reactor room, allowing several tendrils through. Trivia * When trying to scan the Apex (despite January advising against it), Morgan's health is reduced to 1, their Psi is drained completely, and it instills fear but no scan research is cataloged. * An "apex predator" is an animal on top of the food chain, where nothing else is able to hunt it. * Without a scanning speed upgrade chipset for the Psychoscope, the tendrils will disappear before a successful scan can be completed (at around the 70% mark) with a speed upgrade they can be scanned three times, but it does not unlock anything. * All side quest missions on Talos I Exterior will be instantly failed once the Apex arrives. * After scanning all scannable Typhon, there remains one more faded spot, most likely reserved for the Apex, even though the Apex isn't actually scannable. * What appears to be a scrawling of the Apex in marker can be seen spanning a couple whiteboards and part of a wall in the Shuttle Bay not far from Scott Parker's work station. There's not explicit reason given for this, save the mention of Parker's ruminating on his nightmares, which is consistent with other crew members or their relatives experiencing visions of the Typhon in their sleep. * Despite January's claim that the Apex is consuming Talos I, the station appears fully intact in the cut-scene following the Apex's defeat via the prototype nullwave transmitter and subsequent disappearance. Either this is an oversight in the simulation, or the Apex somehow phased through the Talos I walls and caused station sensors to erroneously report structural integrity loss. Gallery 480490 screenshots 20170507194514 1.jpg|Apex attacking Talos I. Preyapex1s.jpg|Apex tendril concept art. DbQHamSW4AECH7y.jpg|Early Apex concept art. Category:Talos I Hostiles Category:Antagonist